


ART: The Gryphon's Mate

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Digital Painting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, NSFW Art, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Tails, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a gryphon who had found his mate, Jensen. The only problem is that Jensen is a human, and humans are not really made to take a gryphon, so they have to work up to it before Jared can mate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The Gryphon's Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts), [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/gifts), [keep_waking_up](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/gifts).



> Merry Xmas, Kittehs!

(click on the pic for original sized version)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/28663/28663_original.jpg)

also in my journal on lj [HERE](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/14093.html)


End file.
